DuPlessis Wholesale Diamond Center
DuPlessis Wholesale Diamond Center is big jewelry wholesale building located on 1725 Broadway in Fairview. Background DuPlessis Wholesale Diamond Center is a three storey building and it has been built like a small fort. The whole building is under constant video surveillance as there are metal detectors and trained security guards who protect the vault and jewelry from any theft. Also the whole building, apart from the security, has a sophisticated interior design, such as expensive appliances, pictures in every office or display cases with jewelry. The first floor has been designed for several showrooms where raw stones are being cleaned, cut, weighed and kneaded for precious jewelry. All of those rooms contains various appliances such as scales, microscopes, grinders needed for work as well as portfolios for ready precious stones. The front lobby of Duplessis Diamond Center contains metal detector and reception desk. Also the front doors are protected by heavy metal grids. There is also security office with multiple screens and a staircase. The second floor has been designed for luxurious offices. All of these offices contains various pictures with Africa and it's natural resources, expensive alcohols and showcases with jewelry. Apart from these offies there are also meeting room and the president's office which is even more luxurious. In the basement of this diamond center is the large vault with multiple safes where ready jewelry is kept before it can be sold for example to jewelry stores in country or abroad. The Vault door has a time lock; it locks at 18:00 every night and cannot be opened until 09:00 next day. There is also additional security office. As this building deals in selling and light sanding there are various adverisements associated with jewelry such as neackles, rings or earrings as well as types of precious stones such as diamonds. Behind the scenes *SWAT 4: Mission 8: DuPlessis Wholesale Diamond Center This wholesale diamond center is visited by SWAT officers on march 8th. Just before closing time The DuPlessis Wholesale Diamond Center has been broken into for some time. The suspects used an armored truck to ram front doors in the lobby which immediatley triggered an alarm. Witnesses report seeing multiple suspects armed with assault rifles, shotguns and carrying gas masks and bulletproof vests and that means that they are ready for fight. The police also recieved 911 call from terrified woman that some men assaulted the DuPlessis Diamond Center on Broadway. To make matters worse noone of the witnesses saw any of the employees leave the building so that means there's a hostage situation as well because most of, if not all, employees are still inside. There might be multiple wounded civilians inside. The diamonds in this wholesale centre are in raw form and they hadn't been clean or cut and therefore are useless to most black markets. However, in this week the Vault contained ready jewelry so the suspects that they are going to smuggle them out of the country. The police don't know exactly how they intended to breach the Vault or how they know about ready jewelry. They believe that they may have accomplices among the wholesaler's staff. The Vault's security system has been disabled to prevent the robbers from barricading themselves inside it. The SWAT officers must go inside to rescue all employees of DuPlessis Diamond Center, especially the wounded, as well as arrest or kill the suspects. Gallery DuPlessis Diamond Center 000.PNG|A banner in front lobby. DuPlessis Diamond Center 001.PNG|An advertisement inside the diamond center. DuPlessis Diamond Center 002.PNG|One of the luxurious offices. DuPlessis Diamond Center 003.PNG|One of the luxurious offices. DuPlessis Diamond Center 004.PNG|Another luxurious office. DuPlessis Diamond Center 005.PNG|The president's office. DuPlessis Diamond Center 006.PNG|A picture showing Africa's natural resources. DuPlessis Diamond Center 007.PNG|An accounting office. DuPlessis Diamond Center 008.PNG|A banner in front looby. DuPlessis Diamond Center 009.PNG|A showroom where employees work on raw stones. DuPlessis Diamond Center 010.PNG|A showroom where employees work on raw stones. DuPlessis Diamond Center 011.PNG|Another showroom where employees work on raw stones. DuPlessis Diamond Center 012.PNG|A showcase with jewelry. DuPlessis Diamond Center 013.PNG|A staircase. DuPlessis Diamond Center 015.PNG|A meeting room. DuPlessis Diamond Center 016.PNG|A longue. DuPlessis Diamond Center 017.PNG|The Vault. DuPlessis Diamond Center 018.PNG|An advertisement inside the diamond center. DuPlessis Diamond Center 019.PNG|A security office. DuPlessis Diamond Center 020.PNG|A security office. DuPlessis Diamond Center 021.PNG|A showroom. DuPlessis Diamond Center 022.PNG|A metal detector. DuPlessis Diamond Center 023.PNG|A hallway on the second floor. DuPlessis Diamond Center 024.PNG|A picture and antlers inside president's office. DuPlessis Diamond Center 025.PNG|Diplomas and jewelry bust in one of the offices. DuPlessis Diamond Center 026.PNG|One of the luxurious offices. Category:Places (SWAT4) Category:Businesses